Embodiments described herein relate to seat belts for vehicles. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to a method and a seat belt attachment clamp for attaching a seat belt to a seat frame in a vehicle.
Seats on buses typically use passive restraints, which impede the motion of the occupant within a compartment or space, instead of seat belts, which positively restrain the occupant against the seat. As such, bus seats are not typically designed to accommodate seat belts. However in some instances, seat belts are added to school bus seats.
Bus seats are formed by attaching frame members together to form one or more sub-frames, such as a seat back sub-frame and a seat cushion sub-frame. When the sub-frames are assembled to form a seat frame, the seat cushion is attached to the seat frame. The seat frame is typically fixedly attached to the floor of the bus.
Adding a seat belt to the bus seat typically includes providing a non-standard seat frame so that the seat belt can be attached to the seat frame. The result of providing non-standard seat frames is that the bus has two different types of seat frames, one type of seat frame for passive restraints and one type of seat frame for seat belts. Mounting plates are often welded to the seat frame to provide mounting points for the seat belt. Additionally, bracketry and drilling operations are typically conducted to add the seat belt to the seat frame.